land_of_the_forsakenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chivalry
Chivalry Orders *'The Knights of the Round Table '- One of the first orders of knights founded, and the oldest still around, these knights believe that all members of their order are equal in status and importance. **Knights of this order gain a +2 bonus to all stats. **Learn the ability 'Sword of Legends', which causes all of their melee attacks, armed or unarmed, to deal an additional 2 holy damage. **Learn the ability 'United', causing all members of the knights party to receive a +1 physical damage bonus to all attacks for each member in the party. **Learn the ability 'We Shall Not Falter', allowing the knight to continue taking actions as normal for 2 turns after their HP reaches 0. After those 2 turns if the knight's HP is still 0 or less, they then become critical. **Since the order believes that no individual is better than any other, they always try to find common ground and thus suffer a -2 penalty on intimidate rolls. *'The Scarlet Knights '- This order, like their name suggests, is no stranger to bloodshed and is taught that violence is a better solution than diplomacy, that swords are more effective than words. **Knights of this order gain a +2 bonus to base damage. **Learn the ability 'Crimson', which causes all attacks to deal an additional 2 physical damage to targets with 9 HP or less. **Learn the ability 'Deep Wounds', causing each successful attack upon an enemy to deal a stacking +1 bonus damage. **Learn the ability 'Fervor', causing all hit rolls of 16 or higher to count as a critical hit. **Because the order believes that the sword is mightier than the pen, they suffer a -2 penalty to diplomacy rolls. *'The Azure Knights '- Unlike most orders, the Azure Knights recognize magic as a valuable means of providing protection. Azure knights carry around talismans that enhance their own abilities to defend others from harm. **Attacks made against an Azure Knight suffer a -2 penalty on hit rolls. **Learn the ability 'Azure Ward', which provides the knight and allies within 15 yards a +2 armor bonus. **Learn the ability 'Greater Barrier', causing the first instance of damage the knight takes after entering combat to be ignored. **Learn the ability 'Magic Deflection', causing all non-physical attacks to deal 2 less damage. **Since members of this order use magic to protect them more than physical training, they receive a -2 penalty to hit rolls. *'The Order of the Gilded Shield '- An order consisting mostly of nobles and wealthy individuals, these knights believe that it falls upon the rich to protect the less capable poor beneath them. **Knights of this order can withdraw 20 silver per day from their personal savings. **Learn the ability 'Best Money Can Buy', increasing the armor bonus from all gear they purchase by 1. **Learn the ability 'Family Influence', allowing the knight to reduce the cost of 1 item by half once per day. **Learn the ability 'Eye for Value', causing the knight to find 1 extra item of treasure after each battle. **As the members of this order are used to living in luxury they suffer a -2 penalty to haggle rolls. *'The Knights of the Highlands '- This order comes from the wintery wastelands of the northern hemisphere of Pangea, and have learned to survive in even the harshest of climates. **Knights of this order gain a +2 bonus to fortitude. **Learn the ability 'Weathered', causing them to resist 1/4th of incoming physical damage, up to a maximum of 20 damage. **Learn the ability 'Pain Suppression', causing successive attacks from an enemy to suffer a -1 penalty to damage with each attack from that enemy. **Learn the ability 'Grit', reducing incoming damage by an amount equal to the knight's strength modifier as long as the knight is below 1/4 of their total HP. **Due to a life lived far from most of civilization, they suffer a -2 penalty to etiquette rolls. *'The Order of Synergy '- An order of knights that arose from the belief that the strong people of the world are no better than the weak, and that each must protect the other. **Knights of this order gain +1 armor for each ally within 10 feet. **Learn the ability 'The Best Defense', which increases their base damage by 1 for every 3 points of armor they have. **Learn the ability 'Blow for Blow', allowing the knight to deal an unblockable attack to any enemy that deals damage to them for half their weapon damage. **Learn the ability 'Press Forward', causing the knight and all allies to gain a +2 bonus to all hit rolls for the 1st round of combat. **Due to the order feeling that all beings should ultimately be equal in power, they suffer a -2 penalty to intimidate rolls. *'The Unforgiven Knights '- This order was founded by a number of ex-criminals who came to realize they should be protecting their fellow Pangeans instead of harming them, and formed a creed of helping those who could not help themselves. **Knights of this order gain a +3 bonus to their armor as long as there are other party members within 10 feet. **Learn the ability 'Repentance', which causes any enemy they attack to suffer a -2 penalty to attack rolls that turn. **Learn the ability 'Sacrificial', causing half of all damage dealt to party memebers within 10 feet to be dealt to the knight instead. **Learn the ability 'Guard Dog', allowing the knight to use their defensive action to block an attack dealt to a team member within 10 feet. **Due to feelings of guilt over the actions of their past, they suffer a -2 penalty to bluff rolls.